


The Cute Pizza Man

by klarus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, pizza man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarus/pseuds/klarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a pizza man au, zayn order a pizza with the special instructions 'send your cutest delivery boy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Pizza Man

 It’s a cold, rainy Sunday night and Zayn is about to kill himself any minute now. He had finished his work for the weekend and was already anxious about Monday morning, he can’t stand his new boss. He hopes to have a decent weekend of watching old movies and chilling with Louis. But because Louis was away with Harry to watch the new Hobbit movie, Zayn was left alone. And of course he’d forgotten to grab food on his way home and only realized when it was far too late to head back to the store. To Zayn’s luck, there was a new pizza placed nearby so one google search later and Zayn was ready to order. He dials the number and puts it to his ear listening to the ringing sound.

”Hi, Welcome to Ben’s Pizzas, how can I help you?” a voice suddenly spoke over the line. 

”Hello, I would like to order a Hawaii pizza please.” Zayn replies. 

”Alright man, is it pickup or delivery?” 

”Uh,” Zayn looks out the window as the rain continued to pour down, ”delivery please.” 

”Okay cool, shouldn’t be to long to get the pizza done. That’ll be five when it gets there,”  Zayn says his adress and hangs up.

He slumps down onto the sofa, checking his twitter while waiting for the pizza man to show up. Before Zayn knew it he was asleep on the sofa. 

 

* * *

 

A loud knock wakes Zayn up and he peers around the room. He notice how cold his legs felt, he looks down and both his tshirt and jeans were gone. He must have discarded his clothes in his sleep. There was another knock on the door as Zayn grabs his jeans and slipping them on before rushing to the door. It wasn’t until he opens the door that he realized his tshirt was still missing from his torso.

"Oh shit… you are really fit” The pizza man don’t realize he vocalized this. He runs his eyes over Zayn’s body while gawking at Zayn’s tattoos. 

”Hi?” Zayn’s voice interjects. The pizza man looks up, and Zayn meets blue eyes. The man had blonde hair which was slightly wet, pink shiny lips and a company shirt clinging to his torso. The guy was unbelievably handsome. 

"Hello" The pizza man answers. The man smiles before handing over the pizza while not so subtly checking Zayn out one last time.

"That’ll be five" the boy says with a low chuckle. Zayn quickly grabs his wallet from his jacket pocket, sighting when he realize it was his last spare money for the month. 

"Are you alright, mate?” the boy asks, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, it’s fine. I just had a bad week at work that’s all. Here’s the cash for the pizza," Zayn shoves the cash roughly into the boys hand, wanting to disappear to save himself from embarressing himself even more infront of hot guys. 

"Thank you, you have a good night," The boy smiles and Zayn closes the door so fast he didn’t even have time to reply. And if Zayn was imagining a bit to much blue eyes and blonde hair with shiny lips whilst standing under the hot water from the shower, it was really no big deal.

 

 

* * *

 

Luckily, Louis is always up for pizza which brings Zayn to a very familiar situation, except there would be less nakedness and awkwardness this time, at least that was what Zayn hoped for. Louis placed the order this time and informed Zayn that the pizzas would arrive any time now. Zayn silently wished for the same pizza guy from last time.

A knock on the door interrupts Zayn from the fifa game he and Louis currently were playing, and before Louis even had time to pause, Zayn is rushing to the door and swinging it wide open. There he was, the same guy as before. He looks even hotter than Zayn remembered but this time he had a snapback on top of his head, you could still see small pieces of blonde strands poking out. He was leaning slighly against the door frame, looking a big out of breath. Holding the pizza tightly in his hands. The boys eyes lips turns upward as he sees Zayn opening the door. 

”Hello, one pepperoni and one hawaiian?” Zayn looks down into the pizza boys hands, the pizza was completely mushed.

”Uh, yeah. What happened to the pizza?” Zayn asks.

"Sorry. There was… a big of an argument back there. And when I recognised your address from last time it just had to be me, I even had to hide Liam’s shoes to stop him" Zayn blushes slighly when the boy admitted recognising Zayns adress, maybe that means Niall have been thinking about him too?

"I’m Niall, by the way." Zayn tries to keep his cool as he replies “Zayn,” whilst searching Louis jacket for his wallet.

Niall accepts the money and now is normally the time for him to say goodbye and leave, but he seems to be lingering a little, so Zayn smiles at him and raises one of his brows. 

"So, yeah. What do you think?" Niall asks, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously before slightly biting his lip. Zayn’s heart honestly skipped a beat from that sight.

"Uh?"

"You know," Niall replies, flaing his arms around a bit as if it would help explain the situation.  ”The special? we actually do read those extra instructions. They thought it was a girl who had placed the order so they sent me, so the other boys wouldn’t flirt with the customer, me being the only gay delivery guy.” Niall stops and scratches the back of his neck, ”But I recognized your address and knew it was you, so there was no chance that I would let anyone else come here,”

Zayn have never been so confused by a hot guy before in his entire life. Niall’s face starts to go more red by every second and he straightens up from his leaning post. 

“You don’t have a clue of what I’m on rambling about” Zayn just tilts his head and answers no, Niall eyes widens as if he just realized something.

"Oh no. Oh fuck is this Liam’s revenge from last week? does he know about my cru-shit, sorry!"

He spins around, starts walking away to his bike but stopping halfway and turning around, “I’m so sorry. I have to go and bury myself in a hole, but enjoy your crappy pizza” 

And then he’s sprinting to his bike and disappearing down the road.  Zayn frowns after him, already planning on ordering another pizza tomorrow. He’s still confused, but glad that Niall though he was special enough to remember. 

Zayn is still confused until Louis appear in the kitchen, laughing his arse off. Louis shows Zayn the receipt that says “special instructions: send your cutest delivery boy” 

Zayn then spent half of the night thinking about ways to murder Louis and the other half thinking about how sexy Niall looked biting his lip. It was only when Zayn was laying in bed that he noticed the thobbing in his groin after imagining Niall showing up at his door shirtless. Zayn let out a low growl from his throat as he tried to ignore the heat of his body. Zayn didn’t sleep a blink that night. 

 

* * *

 

Zayn wouldn’t consider it stalking, but rather research for future purposes. Zayn would also like to write a long, detailed thank you letter to Ben’s pizza for having a page of their staff on their website. Under the ”Our Staff” page, Zayn saw Niall Horan written neatly under Our Delivery Staff.

So one Facebook search later and Zayn was staring dumbly at Niall’s page. Before his brain catches up with the rest of his body, he’s already clicking on Show Photos. 

Zayn was a bit disappointed due to the lack of pictures of Niall, there was mostly pictures of his friends in the pub, a derby game, or a pint. What does catch Zayn’s eye while he’s casually scrolling through Niall’s pictures, is a very interesting photo of Niall. 

The first thing he sees is Niall in a pub, holding his beer over his head. Niall’s mouth is open and he’s sticking out his tongue, one of his eyes is closed. He’s wearing a child’s tshirt that says ”KISS ME I’M IRISH”, and of course Niall just have to be perfect in every way, because not only is the tshirt skin tight but short enough to expose a tanned stomach that made Zayn drool a bit.

It looks like Niall is in the middle of an irish jig, and Zayn is impressed that he managed not to spill out his beer. The caption below the picture reads ”I’m an irish single pringle and ready to mingle ;))”. There was at least over 200 likes and plenty of comments. The first comment is from Niall himself, posted a couple of months ago.

**Niall Horan** : whaaat the fuck is this **Harry Styles**

The second comment is from the guy tagged in niall’s comment. 

**Harry Styles** : i’m just helping a homie out, don’t deny that you like it

**Niall Horan** : need to find me some lovin lol

It’s the more recent comments that confuses Zayn.

**Liam Payne** : well niall, shouldn’t you put this down since you’re not so ”irish and ready to mingle” anymore ? ;)) what if ur future husband sees this he gon be mad 

The comment was posted only a few days ago. 

**Niall Horan** : i’m still single you prick, but I’m working on it ;) never gonna leave work now, just in case he calls lol 

**Liam Payne** : watch out, next time i will be the one hiding your shoes!! i’m on my way stealin yo pizza man

Who the fuck was this guy they were talking about? Niall was supposed to be his, but what if he already liked someone else? Zayn slams the laptop shut and heads for his bead, wishing that he could magically get over Niall. It’s a long shot, but he’s hoping that a few hours of sleep will make him forget about the entire thing. 

 

 

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Louis knew everything about Zayn’s growing crush. And he took every chance he got to tease Zayn about it. 

”Ooooh, Zayn’s in love with the pizza guy. He wants to make pizza babies and get pizza dogs!” Louis exclaimed the moment Zayn suggests to order pizza for the fourth time in a row. The phone is already ringing and they would pick up any moment now.

”Louis, shut the fuck up,” Zayn throws his old sock at Louis direction. The other line answers and Zayn shushes Louis once more and order their usual.

”You know, instead of being a wuss about it, you can just ask him for his number?” Louis drags Zayn down to sit on the sofa next to him. 

”Don’t be silly, I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Louis rolls his eyes at Zayns reply.

”Hey, don’t you remember that he fought the entire staff just so he could be the one delivering your pizza when I ordered their cutest pizza boy? For fuck sake Zayn, he was probably scared that you would think someone else was fitter than him,”

”Uh, yeah I guess…” Zayn says, even though he’s not convinced. Louis slaps Zayn’s thigh and stands up, walking to their shared kitchen.

”I’m gonna make some tea, want some?” 

Zayn is about to kindly decline as the sound of knocks on the door echoed through the room. Zayn opens the door and as usual, Niall stands there waiting for him. Niall isn’t leaning or doing anything out of the ordinary this time but Zayn can see a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

”Uh, hi” Niall smiles shyly.

”Hey mate, how’s it going?” This is probably the first time Zayn didn’t screw the conversation up with his awkwardness, it’s usually Zayn who was the shy one and Niall the chatty one. 

”It’s good, been stressed all day but I suddenly feel a lot better.” 

Before Zayn have the time to reply a loud voice booms though the apartment. ”ZAYN, IS THE PIZZA GUY HERE?” Louis appears next to Zayn in the door with one tea cup in his hand. Niall raises one of his brow at the sight of Louis next to Zayn and Zayn swore he could see a bit of hurt in Niall’s eyes. 

And Louis, being the dumbass he is, ”accidentally” pours the entire cup of tea onto Nialls shirt as he leans over, inspecting if the pizzas were the right ones. Niall yelps in surprise and throws his hands up in the air, dropping the tea drenched pizzas. Louis is quick next to Niall’s side, shoving him inside whilst repeating apologies and offering a new dry shirt. 

”Zayn, don’t just stand there! take care of the poor boy!” Louis exclaimed, running to their bedroom to get Niall a new shirt. Zayn invites him in, and a blush crept across Niall’s face as he bends down to pick up the destroyed pizzas. 

”Uh, it’s probably not so edible…” Niall steps inside, still tightly holding the pizzas. 

”I should put those away,” Zayn says and takes the pizzas from his grasp. Their fingers only touched for a second, but Zayn still had to fight the butterflies in his stomach. Zayn walks away to the kitchen, throwing the pizzas away. When he glanced back to see how Niall was doing, he nearly had a heart attack. Niall had stripped himself out of his wet shirt, leaving him in just his jeans. Zayn’s heart began pounding, as he was trying to stop the blush creeping across his face before walking over to Niall. 

”Sorry, but my shirt is soaked and I don’t want to catch a flu,” 

Zayn tries his hardest to imagine cold showers to stop the heat going through his body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A new routine had begun, every night Zayn or Louis would order a pizza, Niall would arrive 15 min later and Louis would make it his life’s mission to tease Zayn in front of his crush everytime. 

The problem is, Zayn usually keeps track on time. He’s always in time and almost never late to do something. But somehow Zayn forgot that Ben’s pizza closed in 15 minutes and only realized when he was frantically trying to stop Boris from ruining the flat with his dirty paws. This is why, he can’t be held accountable for the things that slipped out of his mouth when Niall picked up the phone. 

”Oh, Niall? hi it’s Zayn..uh, you maybe don’t remember me. One pepperoni,please.” 

”Zayn! of course I remember you.” Niall chuckles, Zayn didn’t have time to be excited over the fact that Niall did remember him, because Boris was one second away from ruining Zayn’s art gallery. Zayn drops the phone and runs over to Boris, pulling him away and locking him into the bedroom. 

He was a bit winded when he picks up the phone again. ”Sorry, my dog is the worst.” 

”It’s okay, that’ll be five.” Niall replies. 

And Before Zayn can stop him, Louis is opening the door to their bedroom where Boris currently was locked into. Louis is almost knocked down by Boris, who is rushing to the art gallery. There are to many things going on inside Zayn’s head, so before Zayn even have the time to properly think- he says, ”Great mate, see you then. Bye, I love you.”

They both stop, Zayn couldn’t care less about his art right now. Niall can probably hear Zayn’s short intake of air. 

”Uh…” Niall says awkwardly before laughing. ”You though I was your mom?” 

”Something like that..” 

”I love you too, Zaynie boo” Niall says in his best mom impression. ”Alright boo, I will be there soon.” Niall says and hangs up the phone. 

Zayn presses down the end call button so hard he’s afraid it might fall off. He takes a moment to take it all in before screaming into the nearest pillow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

15 minutes later, Niall knocks on the door. He’s grinning from ear to ear as he hands Zayn the pizza.

”Do you always tell your pizza boy’s you love them?” Niall says smugly. 

”No, only you. Sorry, by the way, I was a bit busy and yeah..”

”No, it’s okay. It would be nice to hear you say that again, without a explanation that is.” Niall blushes hard, his heart thumps unevenly in his chest. Zayn freezes in disbelief, did Niall really…?

”You want me to say that I love you? without it being an accident?” Zayn asks and Niall nods in confirmation.

There was a moment of silence and Niall took a step back. 

”…Oh, I’m sorry if that was creepy. I really should stop assume every one I’m interested in is gay and available…” Niall trails off at the end, his voice sounding slightly defeated. 

”I am,” Zayn says, his head is spinning and he wants to pinch his arm to see if this really was happening. Niall looks up with hope in his eyes.

”Oh. really? cool. ” _fuck it,_ Zayn thinks and grabs Niall’s hand and pulls him inside.

Niall stumbles into Zayn’s chest, Niall glances up and his stare was slowly killing Zayn. His hands already snaking around his waist, the pizza long forgotten. Zayn grins,and cups Niall’s face, cradling it between his palms before he plants a firm, tender kiss directly onto his chapped lips. He tastes amazing, even better than Zayn had hoped, and he wants nothing more than to wrap himself up in that taste and Nial’s smell and feel and just cover himself in _Niall_ for eternity. And the way Niall smiles back at him, Zayn’s pretty sure he thinks the same.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucked, also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but i'm english isn't my first language :)


End file.
